


He's Just A Kid

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Wilbur Soot, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), bad dad phil, he doesnt know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: There's a reason Tommy burned down George's house, there's a reason he doesn't tell anyone.OrTommy is grieving after the brother of his death, and he runs away :)
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Toby | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 485





	1. Even If He's Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter, I'm actually working on the second one right now, just needed to get the idea out.

“Why did you ever consider doing something this stupid Tommy! Can’t you think of anyone but yourself!?” 

Tubbo was yelling at him again, for the same stupid mistake. 

“You aren’t even listening to me!” 

Tubbo strangely sounded like Wilbur, when he went on his madden rambles in the cold walls of Pogtopia. He would do anything just to hear his brother’s voice again, even if it was his broken tone. 

He didn’t know when he ended back home, none of his memories catching up as he stood in front of the dirt shack. The smell bringing him back, even if the cold numbness begged to drag him back. He dragged his feet through the open door, not even caring to close it, silently praying a mob would come in and would be his demise. 

Silently he laid in bed, trying to will away the stinging behind his eyes. His eyes drifted to the coat that was hung up on the rack, the smell of dried blood doing him no good. He muffled a sigh and grabbed out the stupid little book that taunted him every day he had to write in it.

Tommy felt numb as he wrote, thoughts drifting as the pen seemed to guide his hand. He wasn’t even going to make it seem like he was angry whilst writing. The anger had long passed. All he wanted was to have his brother back, have a family again. He didn’t want to see a ghost or the disappointed face of his brother, the uncaring eyes of his father, or the fist-clenched rage of his once friend. He missed the warm hugs and songs by a fire, he missed the long days of playful training with his older brother, he missed the nights spent in the air being held by his father, and he missed the soft humming of his friend. He missed his friend the most.

Tommy didn’t realize how much he wrote until dawn broke, nor did he notice the soft taps on the wooden door by a fox. He didn’t even notice the footsteps walking away because Tommy finally realized something as he wrote his sorrows away. 

Tommy was alone. 

Why did he have to stay when he had nothing? For L’manberg? The place took all of his family, his childhood, any chance he had for a normal life. For Tubbo? Tubbo hated him, he didn’t obviously didn’t want Tommy around. He had no one in his life, not anymore. 

The realization had Tommy in tears, a small laugh bubbled from his throat. Slowly his legs dragged him up, he bookmarked the page with a small fold of the corner. This was it, he wasn’t going to stay any longer. Dragging himself over to the familiar blood-stained coat, he shrugged it on, he gathered what little supplies he had, basic food, clothes, tools, and blocks all went into his bag. (Nobody had to know he packed all of the family photos he’s collected over the years)

Finally, he looked at the single stick of TNT he owned, it was almost taunting him. He might as well go out with a bang, like old Tommyinit style. 

Silently he lit the TNT, quickly leaving out the back. Ignoring his flinch at the loud explosion that happened behind him, and he let his feet carry him a long ways away, never once stopping the pounding of his feet, even as he passed by Pogtopia, even when he felt like his legs wouldn’t carry him anymore, even when night began to settle in. 

Because he finally felt something other than anger or sadness. Now he was excited and hopeful.


	2. First Few Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy starts to set up house, he slep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, I'm not sorry this is extremely lazy writing.

The first few days sucked, once he had finally stopped running he found a small clearing to set up a temporary living space. He ended up building a shabby-looking tent and laid down in a small rickety bed he build for himself for a day, mostly because he was completely and utterly sore. Tommy didn’t know how far he ran, or how long. Somehow Tommy knew it wasn’t far enough. 

  
  


After Tommy ate he quickly collected together the tent and bed and was running again. 

  
  
  


Tommy developed this process for many more nights, some nights he’d just run, some he’d rest. Tommy knew it was well over a week now, and he finally, finally decided to find a place to stay. He walked past a few more biomes trying to find the right place to stay, putting more distance between himself and L’manberg. Then he found it, a nice planes biome, surrounded by trees and having cows in many places. 

  
  


He definitely didn’t pick the place just because of the cows. 

  
  


Tommy once again set up his tent, already building a small structure for a cabin, trying his best to remember how Wilbur built it when they were kids. It took enough energy just dragging over and setting up the logs, so Tommy returned to his small tent. 

He sighed as he sat down, legs sore and shaky from overuse. He pulled out his communicator to set off to the side so he could peacefully sleep when he noticed the messages. 

_ 45 from Tubbo_ _

_ 23 from Fundy _

_ 16 from Quacktiy  _

_ 9 from _ _~~Wilbur Soot~~ _ _ Ghostbur _

_ 5 from Ph1lza Minecraft _

_ 4 from Technoblade  _

Tommy quickly shut off the device, not believing his eyes. He quickly turned it back on, noting the messages are still there. Tommy’s hands shake as he opens Ghostbur’s first. 

~~_ Wilbur Soot  _ ~~ _ Ghostbur whispers to You: Tommy? _

_~~Wilbur Soot~~ _ _ Ghostbur whispers to You: Everyone here says you went missing _

~~_ Wilbur Soot  _ ~~ _ Ghostbur whispers to You: Are you safe? _

_~~Wilbur Soot~~ _ _ Ghostbur whispers to You: Tommy let’s go flower picking! I’ll bring you some blue! _

_~~Wilbur Soot~~ _ _ Ghostbur whispers to You: Tommy? _

_~~Wilbur Soot~~ _ _ Ghostbur whispers to You: Tommy I can’t find you  _

~~_ Wilbur Soot  _ ~~ _ Ghostbur whispers to You: I’ll ask Phil! _

~~_ Wilbur Soot  _ ~~ _ Ghostbur whispers to You: Tommy please come back _

  
  


Tommy’s heart hurts, he knew he couldn’t go back, everyone now knows he’s gone… But maybe his ghost brother could come visit… maybe…

_ You whisper to  _ ~~_ Wilbur Soot  _ ~~ _ Ghostbur: I’m safe _

_ You whisper to  _ ~~_ Wilbur Soot  _ ~~ _ Ghostbur: I can’t come back, but you could come visit?  _

_ You whisper to  _ _~~Wilbur Soot~~ _ _ Ghostbur: but just you  _

Tommy quickly closes out of the conversation once he sends Ghostbur the coordinates, he silently hopes the ghost would come see him, even if he was just a shell of his brother, he still needed him.

Tommy clicks onto Phil’s messages. 

  
  


_ Ph1lza Minecraft whispers to You: Tommy, why’d you run? _

_ Ph1lza Minecraft whispers to You: Please be safe, I hope I’ll get to see you again. _

_ Ph1lza Minecraft whispers to You: Mate? _

_ Ph1lza Minecraft whispers to You: Tommy? _

_ Ph1lza Minecraft whispers to You: Okay.  _

  
  


Tommy offers him no reply, his hands shake far too much to even offer up one. He can’t hold in his barely contained tears as he thinks of his father, the warm hugs he’d give on those long winter nights, how the man would read him to sleep, how he craved to be held once more. 

Tommy sucked in a breath, calming down his tears and taking deep breaths. Once he fully calmed down he slowly clicked on Techno’s messages.

  
  


_ Technoblade whispers to You: I wasn’t going to message you or whatever, but I heard Tubbo mention something about this concernin journal or something after you ran away. Wanna Explain? _

_ Technoblade whispers to You: So I stole the journal, you don’t have to explain anymore. Just tell us where you are, all of L’manberg is out on a search for you now, just tell me if you don’t want to be found and you’re not dead and all. _

_ Technoblade whispers to You: Tommy? _

_ Technoblade whispers to You: Alright, human GPS time. _

  
  


Tommy’s stomach dropped at the message. His breathing shortened. He didn’t want to go back, he couldn’t go back. That place had taken the only one who actually cared. The only one who stayed with him through everything. He didn’t want to be exiled, he didn’t want to be found and be forced to look into uncaring or rage-filled eyes. 

Tommy’s hands began to shake again, he couldn’t go back.

_ You whisper to Technoblade: No  _

_ You whisper to Technoblade: Safe _

_ You whisper to Technoblade: Do not look for me _

_ You whisper to Technoblade: Please. _

Tommy couldn’t calm his breathing, he didn’t want anyone other than his brother coming here. He only just got started

. _ Technoblade whispers to You: That doesn’t sound very convincing _

_ Technoblade whispers to You: I’m already on the way _

_ Technoblade whispers to You: We can talk about this when I get there Tommy _ .

No. No. No No.

_ You whisper to Technoblade: Please.  _

_ You whisper to Technoblade: Please Techno _

_ You whisper to Technoblade: Just let me be 16 again _

_ You whisper to Tehnoblade: Please _

If Techno found where he was, he’d have no choice but to go back, he really didn’t want to go back. 

  
  


_ Technoblade whispers to You: Fine _

_ Technoblade whispers to You: But if you end up in any trouble you better come get me.  _

  
  


Relife filled Tommy, he wasn’t going to go back, he didn’t have to worry about Techno dragging him back. Tommy smiled

  
  


_ You whisper to Tehnoblade: Okay _

An old feeling of warmth filled his chest, it was just like when he was a kid and he managed to convince Techno to let him have the last cookie. 

Tommy quickly shoved down the warm feeling, that was before Techno destroyed his home  L’manberg. 

  
  
  


Slowly he let the communicator drop to the floor, curling into his bed after all of his hard work, soon his thoughts filled with long-lost memories and somethings that he could only begin to hope for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Tommy didn't read Tubbo's, Fundy's, or Quackity's messages. 
> 
> Also, have a small bit of big brother techno, I really didn't know how to end this chapter lmao


	3. Ghosting (But You Always Leave Too Soon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghosty boi comes to see his lil brother <3

Tommy was actually having a pretty good time, he had built a house in his first week there, something even Phil would be proud of. He had set up an animal pen next to his home that only housed cows, he had a functioning water system and had an extra set of gear. 

~~_ It didn’t help with the loneliness, or with the strange pain in his mid-back, he desperately wished Wilbur was there, he would have an answer to the pain. _ ~~

  
  


Tommy was cleaning up around his yard, picking up weeds, and dragging sticks into the fire pit when he heard a twig snap along the treeline. His head snapped to see a gray figure standing there, a leash held in their hands, and a sheep trailing behind them. The ghost held a smile on his face. 

“Tommy!” Tommy held eye contact with the ghost before rushing over. The ghost smile and held out his arms wide, catching Tommy in a hug in the middle. Tommy silently buried his head into his shoulder, slightly shivering due to the complete cold the ghost held. “Tommy! This place looks great!” The boy chuckled, “Yeah, I tried to make look nice…” “And you did a good job!” Tommy slightly nods, “Wanna come inside..? It’s cold out here… and you must’ve come a long way…” Ghostbur nodded quickly floating aside the boy, holding his hand whilst guiding the sheep. 

Tommy held the door open for the ghost and his sheep, before quickly shuffling inside himself. “Welcome to the home of big man Innit!” The ghost floated around, absent-mindedly looking around, despite it being slightly cramped it had a slightly homely vibe to it, even if it was dripping with loneliness. “It’s nice Tommy!” Tommy smiled, “Yeah, I’m glad you like it…” The ghost sat down on the couch, letting his sheep friend walk around on their own. 

Tommy silently added wood to his chimney, warming up the place. He sat down next to Ghostbur, leaning into his side. Tommy’s face scrunched in slight pain, his back flaring up in pain. Thankfully, Ghostbur didn’t notice. “Why’d you go on vacation Tommy?” The ghost rested a hand in his hair, carefully combing through the blonde hair. 

Tommy couldn’t tell him that he missed Wilbur, that he desperately wanted his brother, and that it hurt more than he could take. That it was all too much and how he hated what his best friend was becoming. “Just needed something new…” So he lied. 

“Okay, the next time I visit I could bring you some blue! I forgot it at home... “ Tommy huffs a small laugh. “Okay, Ghostbur…” The ghost smiles at him. “You look tired Tommy, if you want you can sleep!” Tommy hums silent, lightly shaking his head. “No, it’s bedtime Tom-Tom!” The ghost carefully maneuvered the boy so that he was resting his head in his lap, despite the small protests from the younger. “I’m not tired…” The ghost only laughs lightly at him, silently shaking his head. “Shh, shh, it’s okay Toms, I’m here, you can sleep.” The boy huffs quietly. “Noooo…”

The ghost hums for a minute before his face lights up with an idea. Silently he began to hum a simple melody, one that the boy immediately recognizes. The soft humming leads him into the land of sleep and dreams, and before he passes out completely, he grabs the ghost’s cold hand. Finally sleeping.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Tommy woke up the ghost was gone, along with his sheep. Left next to the couch was a small note written in glittery blue

_ Dear Tommy _

_ Sorry, Toms! Philza messaged me and I need to ask a favor from him! I’ve left you some food in the fridge, I promise to come back soon, I’ll even bring a gift with me next time! :]  _

_ Your Big Brother (and Friend!) _

_ Ghostbur! _

_ (P.S I left you some blue!) _

  
  


Tommy sighs as he read the note, a sadness creeping up into his soul. He should have known the ghost wasn’t going to stick around for long, but it still stung a bit to be left so soon. Tommy dragged himself up into a sitting position, a quiet hiss escaped him as he rested his back onto the couch. 

“Fucking hell…” 

Slowly Tommy got up, dragging himself to the door despite the pain. The pain only seemed to grow with each step, until he had to sit down again. It felt like his back was being torn apart, like broken bones digging against the skin. 

“It’s not that bad… I can deal with it. I’m a big man…” 

Tommy knew that was a huge fucking lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what that gift will be? Maybe Ghostbur isn't as truthful as he seems... 
> 
> :]

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
